A Trip to Skylandia
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Jay-Jay takes a trip to Skylandia, but the Skylandia planes aren't happy to see him.
1. Regular Version

**Another original Jay-Jay story, this time it's "A Trip to Skylandia" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

One fine sunny morning at Terrytown Airport, Snuffy the Skywriter was finishing up a sky-drawing in the sky.

"Is that a cloud castle?" asked Jay-Jay from down below.

"It is!" replied Snuffy.

"Speaking of cloud castles, I need to visit my friends in Skylandia again." said Jay-Jay.

"Aren't those the silly airplanes who didn't believe in Terrytown?" asked Snuffy.

"They are, but I'm going to pay them a surprise visit."  
"But will Brenda Blue allow it?"  
"I'm sure she will." said Jay-Jay as he taxied away.

And sure enough, Brenda Blue agreed to Jay-Jay visiting Skylandia, but he had to be back before sunset.

Jay-Jay was excited to see his new friends again, but when he arrived, he saw that his friends wern't happy to see him at all. They were red in the face, and very cross.

Prince Duffy taxied over to see Jay-Jay.

"What brings you back to our kingdom?" he asked sternly.

"I wanted to pay you a visit." said Jay-Jay.

"Pay us a visit?"

"Yes, your highness."

"But there is nothing below us." explained Prince Duffy. "Since there is nothing below us, I am not taking what you just said."

"Please believe me!" protested Jay-Jay "I can clearly show you that there is something below the ground! Just come with me and I'll show you."

Now Prince Duffy had lost it.

"I am the prince, and I'll shall not be swept away with dreams!" he boomed. "Big Jocko, please take him to the special cloud chamber, and don't let him go until he learns that there's nothing below the ground!"

"Wait." said Big Jocko. "Please don't scold him."

"And why is that?" asked Prince Duffy.

"Because we need to believe in Jay-Jay. If we just listen to our dreams, then we can see different places."

Prince Duffy thought for a very long time about this.

After a very long time of discussion, Jay-Jay was able to return back to Terrytown, on the condition that the Skylandia airplanes would come and visit.

Before leaving, Prince Duffy turned to Jay-Jay.

"Please don't tell the other airplanes that I'm a dreamer." he said.

Jay-Jay agreed, and set off back towards Terrytown. I wonder if the other airplanes will come and visit, don't you?"


	2. Script

**Here is the script for "A Trip to Skylandia" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** One fine sunny morning at Terrytown Airport, Snuffy the Skywriter was finishing up a sky-drawing in the sky.

 **JAY-JAY:** Is that a cloud castle?

 **SNUFFY:** It is!

 **JAY-JAY** Speaking of cloud castles, I need to visit my friends in Skylandia again.

 **SNUFFY:** Aren't those the silly airplanes who didn't believe in Terrytown?

 **JAY-JAY:** They are, but I'm going to pay them a surprise visit.  
 **SNUFFY:** But will Brenda Blue allow it?  
 **JAY-JAY:** I'm sure she will.

 **NARRATOR:** And sure enough, Brenda Blue agreed to Jay-Jay visiting Skylandia, but he had to be back before sunset.

Jay-Jay was excited to see his new friends again, but when he arrived, he saw that his friends weren't happy to see him at all. They were red in the face, and very cross.

Prince Duffy taxied over to see Jay-Jay.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** What brings you back to our kingdom?

 **JAY-JAY:** I wanted to pay you a visit.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Pay us a visit?

 **JAY-JAY:** Yes, your highness.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** But there is nothing below us. Since there is nothing below us, I am not taking what you just said.

 **JAY-JAY:** Please believe me! I can clearly show you that there is something below the ground! Just come with me and I'll show you.

 **NARRATOR:** Now Prince Duffy had lost it.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** I am the prince, and I'll shall not be swept away with dreams! Big Jocko, please take him to the special cloud chamber, and don't let him go until he learns that there's nothing below the ground!

 **BIG JOCKO:** Wait. Please don't scold him.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** And why is that?

 **BIG JOCKO:** Because we need to believe in Jay-Jay. If we just listen to our dreams, then we can see different places.

 **NARRATOR:** Prince Duffy thought for a very long time about this.

After a very long time of discussion, Jay-Jay was able to return back to Terrytown, on the condition that the Skylandia airplanes would come and visit.

Before leaving, Prince Duffy turned to Jay-Jay.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Please don't tell the other airplanes that I'm a dreamer.

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay agreed, and set off back towards Terrytown. I wonder if the other airplanes will come and visit, don't you?"


	3. Christian Script

**Here is the Christian script for "A Trip to Skylandia" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** One fine sunny morning at Terrytown Airport, Snuffy the Skywriter was finishing up a sky-drawing in the sky.

 **JAY-JAY:** Is that a cloud castle?

 **SNUFFY:** It is! It's one of God's wonderful creations.

 **JAY-JAY** Speaking of cloud castles, I need to visit my friends in Skylandia again.

 **SNUFFY:** Aren't those the silly airplanes who didn't believe in Terrytown?

 **JAY-JAY:** They are, but I'm going to pay them a surprise visit. I want them to believe that Terrytown really does exist.  
 **SNUFFY:** But will Brenda Blue allow it?  
 **JAY-JAY:** I'm sure she will.

 **NARRATOR:** And sure enough, Brenda Blue agreed to Jay-Jay visiting Skylandia, but he had to be back before sunset.

Jay-Jay was excited to see his new friends again, but when he arrived, he saw that his friends weren't happy to see him at all. They were red in the face, and very cross.

Prince Duffy taxied over to see Jay-Jay.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** What brings you back to our kingdom?

 **JAY-JAY:** I wanted to pay you a visit.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Pay us a visit?

 **JAY-JAY:** Yes, your highness.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** But there is nothing below us. Since there is nothing below us, I am not taking what you just said.

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay was surprised. Why wouldn't his new friends believe him?

 **JAY-JAY:** Please believe me! I can clearly show you that there is something below the ground! Just come with me and I'll show you.

 **NARRATOR:** Now Prince Duffy had lost it.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** I am the prince, and I'll shall not be swept away with dreams! Big Jocko, please take him to the special cloud chamber, and don't let him go until he learns that there's nothing below the ground!

 **BIG JOCKO:** Wait. Please don't scold him.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** And why is that?

 **BIG JOCKO:** Because we need to believe in Jay-Jay. If we just listen to our dreams, then we can see different places.

 **NARRATOR:** Prince Duffy thought for a very long time about this.

After a very long time of discussion, Jay-Jay was able to return back to Terrytown, on the condition that the Skylandia airplanes would come and visit.

Before leaving, Prince Duffy turned to Jay-Jay.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Please don't tell the other airplanes that I'm a dreamer.

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay agreed, and set off back towards Terrytown. I wonder if the other airplanes will come and visit, don't you?"


End file.
